1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a low profile contact for use within a low profile slanted type connector which is mounted on a mother board and ready to receive a daughter board therein, especially to a 40 degrees SIMM socket connector.
2. The Prior Art
Single In-Line Memory Module (SIMM) is popularly used in the computer industry now. Various shapes of the contacts are developed for use with SIMM socket connector or other card edge type connectors, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,732,531, 4,557,548, 4,575,172, 4,713,013, 4,718,859, 4,722,700, 4,737,120, 4,756,694, 4,781,612, 4,911,653, 4,957,448, 4,960,386, 4,973,270, 4,984,996, 4,998,890, 5,009,611, 5,013,257, 5,013,264, 5,015,196, 5,021,200, 5,049,511, 5,061,200, 5,064,381, 5,071,371, 5,076,804, 5,080,602, 5,082,459, 5,085,593, 5,100,337, 5,100,338, 5,112,231, 5,147,214, 5,151,046, 5,199,895, 5,207,598, 5,254,017, 5,259,793 and 5,259,795.
It can be understood that most recent contact designs attempt to achieve a sufficiently strong retention normal force with the module which is inserted into the socket connector for good mechanical and electrical mating therewith, and also to obtain a sufficiently resilient character thereof to be adopted to comply with most modules which may be of different thicknesses. The common method used by such contact designs to achieve such goals is to prolong the length of the contact beam as long as possible by the way of having such contact beam be a configuration of a series of curves. Undoubtedly, this method works in the contact design of the conventional SIMM socket. While in the recent years, the height and the size of the computer are miniaturized for use with a portable style, and most components used in such computer are also required to reduce their scales in compliance with the trend of miniaturization. The SIMM socket is also seeking a small size thereof without exception nowadays. In other words, the height and the width of the SIMM socket are of the reduced dimensions. Correspondingly, the size of the contact used in such miniaturized socket is also required to be smaller than that in the conventional socket. Under this situation, only the less space or dimension is available for the contact beam to curvilinearly extend therein for obtaining its expected resilience and retention force with the inserted module. One limitation has been experienced in manufacturing that the width of such curved contact beam should not smaller than the thickness thereof in design, (the relationship between the width and the thickness of the contact beam can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,998,890, 5,061,200 and 5,199,895); otherwise, such contact beam may twist itself during stamping precess in manufacturing. Other disadvantage is also found that the curvilinearly extending contact beam is not expected to be curved so densely because it will make manufacturing complicated to increase the cost, and the small radius curve will result in stress concentration which may jeopardize duration of the contact beam after repeated use.
Based on the aforementioned limitations and requirements, the invention is to provide a specific type contact which is adapted to be used in a low profile 40.degree. SIMM socket for miniaturization consideration in a smaller sized computer. The configuration of the contact in the invention has been evaluated through FEA (Finite Element Analysis) process and proven to meet the requirements of providing the sufficient normal force thereof for retain the module therein, and of compliance with modules of different thicknesses.